


【翻译】狼的诅咒（又名：圭贤人生中最漫长的一年）

by ducky_yaya, pandorasv13



Series: SJ: Supernatural Adventures [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack Treated Seriously, Curse Breaking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Bites, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducky_yaya/pseuds/ducky_yaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: 这是一个关于厉旭被狼人诅咒，圭贤无意间成为“dom”，Super Junior学起了开BDSM玩笑的故事。Original English Version:Read Here!
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Series: SJ: Supernatural Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/899052
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curse of the Wolf (a.k.a The Longest Year of Kyuhyun's Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700986) by [pandorasv13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13). 



事实证明，这个万圣节注定成为他人生中最差劲的一个。

厉旭就知道他不应该答应制作组的请求。这个节目的设定本身就不妥，加上他明显的霉运，事情开始变得更糟。制作团队向他们保证，虽然身处荒野，但从未有过动物袭击事件的报道。很明显，他们调查做得还不够好，因为厉旭现在正盯着他手臂上从手腕延伸到肘部的伤口。仅仅看着它就让他有呕吐的欲望，受伤的冲击更使他的心率超过了安全范围。

人们在他周围跑来跑去，一边打电话，一边喊着拿消毒剂。厉旭忍住心中想骂人的念头，就算一整瓶消毒剂也根本不会有任何帮助。一只除了是狼不可能是别的了的生物冲破树林，直奔他而来，利爪和牙齿撕裂了他的胳膊。

在他自己震耳欲聋的尖叫声和周围人群的旋风中，他几乎没反应过来发生了什么。上一秒，身体感受到一阵火辣辣，下一秒，手臂就开始喷血，人也找不着北了。袭击他的东西早就不见了影，厉旭看出来，工作人员丝毫没有追查到底的打算。

他并不怪他们。任何人类，不管带没带武器，在那头野兽跟前，都很可能难逃一死。

相较身体其他部位的疼痛，厉旭几乎察觉不到消毒剂的灼烧。想到这里，他既庆幸，又有点不安。深吸了几口气，他尽量不去注意那块紧紧裹住他惨不忍睹的前臂的厚纱布。周边一切都像在旋转，他确信这不是正常状态。

“嘿，嘿，保持清醒。”

**去你妈的。** 厉旭怒视着盘旋在他上方的模糊身影。到现在为止他已经做得够好了，他认为是时候可以休息一下了。他们干嘛非得他保持清醒？厉旭低声呜咽着闭上了眼睛。

  
  
  


当他再次醒来时，等待他的是心电图的哔哔声——他自己的心电图——和一双熟悉的眼睛，充斥着担心。厉旭眨了眨眼睛驱走睡意，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，试图把注意力集中在面前看着他的那双迷人的眼睛上。“嘿，”他沙哑地打招呼，声音听起来像是介于碎玻璃和收音机噪音之间。

圭贤叹了口气，肩膀耷拉下来，双手搂住病床上的男人。手指缠在厉旭的短发间，另一只手紧紧抓住他的肩膀。“你吓坏我们了，”他皱着眉头责备道。

“我自己也吓坏了，”他说，轻咳了一声。向下一看，发现伤口已经被缝上了。

“他们不得不缝合伤口，”圭贤解释道，不情愿地松开了他的队友。“你到医院时，血还流得很厉害。保险起见，他们给你输了血。他拨弄了一下厉旭的枕头，然后伸手从床头柜拿起一杯温水。举起来，斜靠在厉旭嘴边，“喝。”

厉旭顺从地抿了一口生命之源，顿时觉得好多了。过了一会儿，他把杯子推开，又回过头来检查胳膊。“他们告诉你什么细节了吗？说实话，我自己都不知道发生了什么。有一只巨大的...狼，我猜，不知道从哪儿冒出来，朝我扑了过来。”厉旭难以置信地摇了摇头。“我甚至不知道这个地方有狼。”

“不该有的，”圭贤坐在他朋友的床脚，表示同意。“也许是非法交易来的？或者是从哪个异域动物展逃出来了？”他一只手放在厉旭盖着毯子的大腿上，心不在焉地按摩着。“别再想了。你不会再靠近那档综艺或那片森林了。真不敢相信我们中有谁竟然同意你去。”

厉旭皱眉。“那不是你们可以决定的。是我自己想去，我现在后悔了。别老觉得是你们害了我。”伤口抽搐，疼得他缩了缩。“我会好起来的。这种伤一会儿就好了。”

  
  
* * *

三个星期过去了，伤口还没有任何愈合的迹象。

厉旭藏不住伤口，也解释不通。抽痛在晚上发作得厉害，但白天的时候，它几乎不存在。过去一周左右的时间里，他甚至不记得有任何除了夜晚外的阵痛的经历。然而，每次换纱布的时候，他那红肿的皮肤和暗红的缝线就像在回盯着他一样。

“你……真的不知道是怎么回事吗，医生？”利特目瞪口呆地重复道。

厉旭抑制住插嘴的冲动，每次都是这样。通常，是圭贤陪他去这些门诊，但是利特太担心了，坚持要求这次他去。

医生不自在地揉了揉后颈。“我很抱歉。我从未见过这么奇怪的现象。我只能建议你去验血，或者找一位专门研究动物咬伤的医生看。”

“你们不是已经做了很多血液测试了吗？”利特问道。“应该能看出些什么啊。”

“事实上，这非常……奇怪，”医生躲闪地回应，挪了挪凳子。“他的血液检测结果比袭击前好多了。他体内的铁含量更稳定了，血压也趋于稳定，并且没有感染的迹象。怎么看，这个伤口本周内也该好得差不多了。至少，该可以拆线了。”他噘起嘴。“不过，你也看到他胳膊的情况了。”

厉旭心不在焉地听着，这些话他已经听过太多次了。很有可能，他们会不停地兜圈子，直到利特或者医生因为回答不出来而精神崩溃。

**Bzzt Bzzt…**

他小心翼翼地掏出手机，查看短信。圭贤的照片出现在聊天提示旁边。 **看得怎么样？**

厉旭翻了个白眼。 **和上次一样。**

他得到的唯一的回复是一个看起来不怎么高兴的emoji。

  
  
  


回宿舍的路上，利特比厉旭预想的要安静得多。以他们从医生那里离开的样子（注：并不愉快）来看，理应听到利特不停的抱怨才对。相反，这位年长的成员正集中于阅读手机上的内容。厉旭透过眼角瞥了一眼，惊讶地发现自己甚至不用使劲眯眼就能看见手机屏幕上的内容。

超自然事件:理解狼咬伤

厉旭一把抢过手机，心狂跳不已。“你到底在读些什么啊？”他问道，迅速关闭网页。“不可能是这个。”

“你怎么知道？”利特反驳道，试图拿回手机。厉旭把它拽开，举在利特刚好够不着的地方。“我们看过医生。查过你的血。我们一直在观察你。什么问题也没有，但伤口就是不愈合。难道我们不应该开始寻找……其他的可能性吗？”

年轻的成员扮了个怪脸。“你就是这样包装这些胡说八道的迷信垃圾吗？我才没有受到超自然生物的攻击。只是一只非常凶恶的狼罢了，考虑到我当时所处的环境，被一只野兽咬了一点也不奇怪。”

“那你怎么解释伤口不会愈合呢?”他抱胸，挑起了眉毛。

“比第一天好多了。” 厉旭嘟囔着，看向别处。

利特乘机抢回手机。“我认为你对你的情况有点过于狭隘和盲目乐观了。如果我们不尽快解决它，它将影响你的工作。”

“已经入冬了。我用不着展示我的手臂，”他争辩道。“什么影响都不会有。”

“但那事之后你都没上过节目了，对吧?”

厉旭闭上嘴，皱起眉头。他不想说出真相。当然，利特已经注意到了，所以沉默更让人感到窒息。不过话说回来发生过这种事以后，谁会不害怕重返综艺节目呢？他知道摄影棚内录制的节目基本上是安全的，但即便如此，也许另一场怪事会找上他。假设固定天花板的装置松了，把他压扁了怎么办？假设再来一只流浪动物在他到达或离开摄影棚时朝他扑过来怎么办?

“我说到点子上了吧。”利特打断了他的思绪，又回到超自然的网页上。

* * *

事情变得越来越奇怪。

和利特一起去看医生已经过去一个多星期了，厉旭看得出他的身体没有好转。夜里，他胳膊上的疼痛就像火灼烧着他的肉，穿过他的肩膀，在胸部沸腾，像要撕裂他身体一般。他每天都筋疲力尽地在黎明时分醒来，艰难地躲过白日，勉强保持脑袋清醒。

对于其他成员来说更糟糕，一些琐碎的小事情都能惹火厉旭。任何一个小的错误或是行程的延误都能引来他的怒火或咆哮着抱怨。如果有人恶作剧或奚落他，他们将不得不准备好迎接一连串的辱骂，有时甚至是肢体上的攻击。

简而言之，厉旭失去了理智，转而，Super Junior的其他人也失去了理智。

“看你的了。”

圭贤困惑地从他的电脑游戏中抬起头来。“什么?”

神童拍了拍他的肩膀，脸上带着严厉而恳切的表情。“厉旭。他失去控制了。我们再也忍不了了。我们开了个团体会议，并决定你得去跟他谈谈。”

“什么团队会议？”圭贤问道。“我怎么不在？”

“你不在就对了。我们知道你会反对，还会给厉旭泄密。”

圭贤甩开年长成员的手。“我才不会帮你们带话。如果你们觉得烦，那就自己去跟他说。我不去。”他试图回到暂停的游戏中，但一只手威胁似的靠近他笔记本电脑的电源键。

“我不是在开玩笑，圭，”神童威胁道，一根手指作势要按下去。

还没等他回过神来，一阵恐慌从心中涌起。“好吧！好吧！别冲动！”他挣扎着站起来，试图把神童的手从电源按钮上扯开。“我去说，别碰我的电脑！”

神童满意地点了点头，朝门口走去。“谢谢。我就知道你会帮忙的。”然后他就走了。

圭贤恨所有人。

  
  
  


当厉旭从浴室出来时，他惊讶地看到圭贤坐在他的床上。他皱着眉头看他的朋友，慢悠悠地走到洗衣篮旁，把脏衣服扔了出去。“出什么事了吗?”厉旭问，用毛巾拍了拍他的湿头发。

圭贤舔了舔嘴唇，显然对自己要说的话感到不便。“你觉得有没有可能……你最近表现得有点奇怪？”他把大腿上的枕头抱紧了一些。

“怎么奇怪？”

“你知道，”他耸耸肩，“动不动就发脾气之类的。”

厉旭皱着眉想。“我不知道。我觉得我挺正常的啊。我们成员之间本来就一直吵很多架，你到底想说什么?”

“你昨天晚上把晟敏从沙发上推下去了。”

“他活该。”

“他只是要你把爆米花递给他。”

厉旭气呼呼地转过头去翻抽屉。“不管。你到底什么意思?”

圭贤不安地挪了挪身子，看着他最好的朋友越来越烦躁地在抽屉里翻来翻去。“你在找什么?”

“ **他妈的** 纱布，”他厉声说，“来包扎这只愚蠢的胳膊的。还能是啥？”他挥动着那只没有纱布的手来强调这一点，然后几乎是随手开始把东西扔出了抽屉。

“……在药柜里。浴室。”圭贤小心地解释，举起枕头，像是为了保护自己不受潜在的物理攻击。“我们把它放过去了，这样你洗澡后包扎胳膊方便些。”

“哦。”

看到厉旭脸红到耳朵尖，圭贤从喉咙后部发出了一个小小的声音。他感到有些抱歉，便起身去洗手间拿绷带。当他回来时，厉旭瘫在床上，毛巾挂在双肩上。

圭贤警惕地靠近他，一直等到厉旭抬头看着他，认出他，并允许他靠近。圭贤跪下来，抬起受伤的手臂，小心翼翼地涂上药膏，然后开始包扎。最开始，帮助厉旭主要是他的任务，但随着伤口持续的时间变长，厉旭开始学会自己动手。

“对不起。”

圭贤目不转睛地盯着纱布。“你不必跟我说。从上次被狼咬后，你没做过什么对不起我的事。”

“那为什么是你来跟我谈？”厉旭叹了口气。“我知道大队很担心。所以你来代表他们。不过为什么?”

他皱起了眉头。“说得像我 **想要** 这差事一样。他们威胁我。” **去他妈的团体会议。** 圭贤完成了对手臂的包扎，他小心地把手臂的末端系好，然后抬头看厉旭。“够紧吗?”

坐着的人几乎心不在焉地轻轻点了点头。“他们真的那么担心我吗?”他嘟哝着。

圭贤在他旁边坐了下来，用一只手轻轻地搂着他的腰。“他们是害怕整个组合都被你打一遍，”他半开玩笑地回答。他用拇指在厉旭的身侧上抚慰地按着圈，然后将头靠在矮个子男孩的身上。

厉旭咕哝了几声，但并没有否认他的话，也没有拒绝一系列的肢体接触。他疲惫地闭上眼睛，身体前倾在圭贤身上，用自己的手臂搂住男人。“我不知道发生了什么，”他小声地承认，“我只是……我对所有事都很生气。我感到苦恼和疲惫，我......我不知道。晚上是最糟糕的。”

“你睡不好？”他问道，嘴唇拂着厉旭的头发。

“如果你睡得不那么死，那么你会注意到我通常一半时间是醒着的，”他抱怨道。“你呼吸声太重了。”

圭贤从没听过这样的话。事实上，大多数人都认为他是睡觉很安静，而且考虑到他们长期的室友身份，为什么厉旭之前没有抱怨过呢？“我明白了，”他最后决定这样回答。总比吵一架要好。“你今天晚上想和我睡一张床吗？也许一起睡会好一点。”

厉旭无奈地耸了耸肩，点头表示同意。“好吧。”

这一夜过得相当顺利，也就是说没有人从床上被推下去。然而，圭贤不能再声称他没有意识到厉旭的睡眠问题了。他们在床上躺下几个小时后，厉旭的皮肤开始变得滚烫。甚至由于对方的体温过高，圭贤浑身是汗地从睡梦中惊醒。

当他检查无知觉的厉旭时，他发现他实际上是半醒着，眼睛模糊而呆滞。他的呼吸短而快，脖子和手臂上的血管在跳动，好像在反抗什么东西似的。圭贤接着检查了他的脉搏，发现尽管睡着，他的的脉搏仍在飞速跳动。不知道该做什么，他爬下床，四处翻找了一瓶退烧药。他抓了两粒，把它们推到厉旭的嘴边，强迫他咽下去。

那以后，躁动只微弱地减轻了一点点，发热的状态却持续地保持着。圭贤坐在那里，看着他朋友挣扎了一整晚。目睹了这个情形的他怎么也睡不着了。

天快亮的时候，厉旭终于完全平静下来，发热的肌肉渐渐冷却，身体也松弛下来。得于这件事，圭贤是第一个醒来的，因为他再没回床上睡。劝厉旭多睡一会儿之后，他跑到厨房去吃早饭。

尽管大部分人都已经搬出了宿舍，但成员借宿过夜的现象还是很普遍的。通常，他们抱怨自己的行程结束得太晚，回到各自的公寓太累了。总之，宿舍还是很吵。圭贤和厉旭最开始还担心，大家走后，宿舍会变得过于孤单，但显然，他们想太多了。

“你起得挺早。”利特慢吞吞地走进厨房，已经穿好了当天的衣服。尽管他的眼睛仍透露着疲惫。

“你不也。”圭贤回答。“有行程吗?”

“嗯，”他点了点头，系上手表，“我有在首尔郊外的杂志拍摄。要开很长时间的车。”他忍住呵欠，打开冰箱找吃的。“你昨晚跟厉旭谈了吗?”

正是这个话题让圭贤情绪低落。“他很不对劲。我们得让他再去看医生。”

利特立刻警觉起来。圭贤叹了口气，接着解释了前一天晚上发生的事情。他说得越多，利特越显得忧心忡忡。当他讲完这个故事时，这位队长已经面如土色了。圭贤撅起嘴，不确定他是否应该说些什么，或者利特是否会解释是什么让他如此心烦。显然，这虽然不是件好事，但年长成员的反应有点太极端了。

“我想他被诅咒了。”

“诅咒？”圭贤充满怀疑地重复道。

利特热切地点了点头，压低了声音凑近，仿佛在说什么阴谋似的。“你懂的，超自然那种。”

“我并不觉得我懂，”他慢吞吞地回答，怀疑利特是不是需要多睡一会儿。

年长的人翻了翻白眼，解释道：“我在网上看到的。有一种迷信认为，如果你被狼人咬伤了，你就会变成狼人。厉旭被狼咬得厉害，伤口就是不愈合。网上讨论过这个。伤口之所以没愈合，是因为那是诅咒的起源，只要诅咒还在，他就会一直有那个伤口。”

“就算你没疯，”圭贤说，一边咬了口早餐，“那么诅咒的效果是什么？厉旭会变成一个半人半狼的咆哮怪物吗？”

“完全正确！”

“我想你需要多睡一会儿。”

* * *

两天后，不可避免的事情发生了。

当圭贤回来时，宿舍一片漆黑。已经过了午夜，他已经18个小时没回家了。不用说，他急需在睡觉前淋浴放松一下。扭了扭脖子，他脱掉鞋，在黑暗的过道摸索地走着。基于没有大吵大闹，他判断今晚没人留宿。

**谢天谢地。** 圭贤大声叹了口气，脱下衣服走向浴室。他把衬衫挂在门把手上，就在他打算解开腰带时，听到了一种最奇怪的声音。那是一声…… **咆哮？** 极其缓慢地，圭贤松开了他的腰带，转向开着的浴室门。

站在门槛外面的东西有着闪闪发光的黄眼睛和又大又尖的牙齿，他发誓那是一只实实在在的狼。仔细观察着这只生物，圭贤努力让自己乱跳的心平静下来，试图寻找一个解释。任何解释。项圈？标记？纹身？伤口？然后他的眼睛找到了前腿上一个非常熟悉的伤口。

“别告诉我……”圭贤说不下去了，实在不敢相信。他仔细看了看那动物的脸，发现和他的朋友几乎没有任何相似之处。除了身材有点娇小外，这只狼和它的人类本体完全不一样。“厉旭？”

狼嚎着，向前迈了一步。

圭贤定在那里，努力回忆起如何调教狗。他知道示弱不是正确的选择，即使他的膝盖软得像果冻一样。他屏住呼吸，眼睛紧盯着那双黄得可怕的眼睛。“你在里面吗，厉旭？”他又问。

没有回应。

突然意识到自己赤裸的胸部，圭贤在心里诅咒自己。即使一件衬衫并不能保护他免受那些爪子和牙齿的伤害，但他会有一种错觉，认为至少有 **什么东西** 挡在他和真正的威胁之间。

毫无预兆，沉重的狼掌砸向他的胸口，把他向后扔进了浴室。被扔得喘不过气来，他倒吸一口凉气。圭贤挣扎着呼吸，拼命把狼从他身上推开在地。它的牙齿猛地断裂，口水从嘴角滑落。

圭贤喘着粗气，哼哼着要把这个家伙翻过来。它疯狂地摆动着四肢，但圭贤每次都闪躲开，咳着嗽把整个身体的重量都甩到那只狼身上。他跨坐在它起伏的后背上，双手重重地扇在它的后颈上。这头野兽愤怒地扭动着身体，好几次差点把圭贤甩下去。然而，他凭着肾上腺素给的力量牢牢抓住不放。

他用力把指甲抠进了狼脖子上厚厚的毛发里，把它的头稍微抬起来，然后砸向浴室的瓷砖里。“不许动，”圭贤训斥道，手上的力气一点也没减少。

过了好一会儿，野兽才勉强停止了反抗。它绷紧的肌肉小心地展开，爪子从伸展状态缩回。露在外面的牙齿也开始慢慢地往后缩，直到半闭着的黄眼睛成了狼身上最后的威胁。圭贤盯着这个生物看了很长时间，他并不认为放手后一切会没事。这似乎太冒险了，在差点被他最好的朋友变成的狼人杀死后，他没有心情去冒险。

大概过了一个小时，圭贤的胳膊和腿因为保持这种僵硬的姿势而酸痛。在他下面，那只狼似乎在…… **睡觉** 。他眨了几下眼睛，试图回忆起那只野兽到底是什么时候睡着的。他难道不该注意到这种事情吗？更重要的是，这种姿势它是怎么睡着的？如果有人把你按倒在地，指甲抠进你的毛皮里，那一定很不舒服。

圭贤小心翼翼地站了起来，慢慢地退到卧室外面。他悄无声息地抓住洗手间的门，随手把门关上。他打开走廊里的灯，慢吞吞地走到客厅，迅速把咖啡桌推了出去。他把它推到在关着的浴室门前。接着，他走向餐厅的椅子，把其中的两把叠放在桌子上，其中一把挂在门把手下面。正当他打算去找更多的东西时，那扇被精心堵住的门突然打开了。断裂的木头和嘎吱的铰链让圭贤的脑海里浮现出死亡的画面。

椅子和桌子被推开，倒在地上，他吓了一跳。打算逃跑，圭贤急忙跑出走廊，但只跑到了客厅，就又一次被扑倒在地。然而，这一次，这只狼只是用鼻子蹭了蹭他的喉咙，轻轻地舔了舔他的皮肤，然后睡倒在了他的身上。

圭贤艰难地咽了口气，不确定该做什么。他的身体被这家伙的重量压得酸痛，但把他推开似乎是个糟糕透顶的主意。他环顾四周，想找个手够得着的东西，从沙发上抓起一个枕头，把它塞到自己的脑袋底下垫着。 **这将是又一个漫长的夜晚……**

想着，他闭上眼睛，试着去想一些开心的事情——一些不包括他最好的朋友变成一个羽翼丰满的狼人的事情。

不出所料，这个策略相当失败。

  
  
  


第二天早上他醒来时，伴随着对前一晚情况的狂热不安和极度疲惫。他猛地站了起来，疯狂地四处张望，寻找狼的踪迹。唯一让他相信这不是个噩梦的证据是大量粘在他的裤子的皮毛和坏掉的挂在浴室门的铰链。

慢慢地站起来，圭贤呻吟着感受到关节和背部的疼痛。他已经不是能整晚睡在地板上的年纪了。一个喷嚏顺着他的喉咙来到鼻子，让他头晕目眩。 **他妈的。** 他抱着自己赤裸的胸膛，揉搓着两边的胳膊，试图让自己暖和起来。十一月份光着膀子在地板上睡注定是一场灾难。

他步履艰难地走向浴室，往里面看了看，松了一口气。空的。他警惕地转向他和厉旭的卧室。有那么一秒钟，他考虑推迟一段时间再进去，先去冲个澡暖和暖和。赶走恐惧，圭贤抓住门把手，拧开并推开了门。

立刻，他撞上了一个瘦小的身体。厉旭发出一声惊讶的声音，踉跄地后退着。他皱着眉头看着圭贤，说：“你突然跑进来干嘛？”

“你……”他上下打量着他的朋友。人类。圭贤突然抓住厉旭的双肩，在他的脸上搜寻着昨晚那个 **生物** 的任何迹象。漂亮的棕色眼睛和精致的面部特征回望着他。蓬松的头发卷曲在他白皙的脸上，看上去刚洗过。一件过大的毛衣包裹着厉旭的身体。圭贤一把抓住他的手臂，猛拉起他的袖子，检查刚刚包扎好的绷带。“你是……正常的。”

“我有什么理由不正常吗?”

圭贤想要大叫。相反，他平静地把厉旭的袖子拉回原位。“今天早上醒来的时候，你在哪里?”

厉旭的脸涨得通红。看向别处，说：“听着，我不知道发生了什么。我不是故意这样对你的。不管我们做了什么，忘了——”

“ **你说什么？** ”圭贤打断道。

厉旭朝他投去内疚的一瞥。“那是个失误！如果我头脑清醒的话，就不会干那种事了！”

他们俩全神贯注地争论着，都没听见前门咔哒一声开了。

圭贤愤怒地抓住了他朋友的衣领。“ **失误** 是什么意思？你就打算把昨晚你对我做的事当成一个简单的失误吗？上帝啊，我几乎没有还手的力气。你像要吃了我一样。”

厉旭的整个脸先变白了，然后羞得通红。“我 **绝对没有** ！而且你完全可以反击！你比我块头大。”他嘟囔着最后一部分，显然对承认事实有所不满。

“当你把我扑倒在地的时候显然不是这样，”圭贤反驳道，“我整晚都没法把你从我身上弄下来。你他妈的整晚都坐在我屁股上——”

“——呃，你们两个，在这变得更形象之前，请记得我们在这里。”

他们冻住了。

圭贤咬紧牙齿，深深地吸了一口气。他不情愿地转过身来，望着挤在走廊里剩余的Super Junior成员。有几个人看起来有些尴尬，而希澈似乎对听完故事尤其感兴趣。这些反应都不是他想看到的。

他疲惫地揉着脸，放开了厉旭，挤进屋里找毛衣。他快速套了一件走回走廊，没有人挪了一英寸。他清了清嗓子，朝客厅点了点头。“我想我们都需要坐下来。”

“同意。”利特嘟囔着，把其他人领进了主屋。

还没走多远厉旭就拦住了圭贤。“我不想跟他们谈 **这件事** ！这是隐私！”

“他们已经看到太多了。我们不能就这么避而不谈。” **该死的厕所门都掉了。我们不可能就这么放下这件事。**

当这两个人拖着脚步走进房间时，他们警惕地打量着满怀期待的成员。圭贤先开始说：“你们可能会不相信，但昨天晚上我回到家，打算洗个澡。突然，我看见一头狼在走廊里盯着我——”

“—— **什么**?” 神童。银赫。始源。希澈。强仁。东海。艺声。

”—— **我说对了！** ”利特。去他的。

圭贤恼怒地叹了口气。“是的，一头狼——”

“——所以说你和厉旭没在做爱？”希澈有些失望地插话。

“等等，啥？”圭贤看了一圈，才注意到其他人似乎都在想和希澈一样的事情。他转向厉旭，看到了类似的表情。“你以为我们在干这个？”他尴尬地低声说。

“我一丝不挂地在你身上醒来！”厉旭满脸通红，低声回敬道。“我还能以为是什么?”

圭贤瘫倒在地板上。“我得喝一杯。”

* * *

“所以，你是说，满月时，厉旭被诅咒，变成了狼？”神童重复道，看上去越来越怀疑。

利特坚定地点了点头，然后转向圭贤确认。“我们现在有确凿的证据了，我们中的一个人已经被袭击了。”

“我不是故意要袭击他的。”厉旭嘟囔着，两腿抱在胸前。“我什么都不记得了。”

一部分圭贤想要安慰他的朋友，但是另一部分的他仍然在试图去消化所发生的一切。经纪人好心地取消了他们早上的行程，让他们在中午之前把事情处理妥当。显然，这是一个非常严重的紧急情况。圭贤几乎没有任何争辩的欲望。发生了这种事之后，他只想好好睡一觉。

“澄清一下，没有发生性行为，”希澈补充道。

“正确，”圭贤磨牙说。

“那么，下一次满月是什么时候？”始源提出。

利特立刻回答道：“12月3日。”

“我们那天要把厉旭关起来吗？”银赫。

“这个嘛，我们问问圭贤，”利特提议，转向最年轻的成员，“你觉得我们需要把他关起来吗？说起来，你是怎么让他冷静下来的？我不相信他只是好心让你活命。”

圭贤眨了眨眼睛。“哦。”他犹豫了一下，看了一眼正在好奇地看着他的厉旭。些许尴尬地，圭贤环顾了下四周，看其他人是否也感兴趣，还是能躲过这个话题。

满怀期待的目光与他相遇。

**好吧。看来我们要这么做了。** “我可以展示给你们看。”圭贤站了起来，走到厉旭面前。后者看着他，身体不由自主地紧张起来。圭贤盯着坐在沙发上的男子，慢慢地伸出手，手指拂过他的脸颊，然后在他的后脖颈处弯曲。

厉旭僵住了。

在没有进一步警告的情况下，圭贤握紧了他的手，把厉旭的脸推到了沙发上。当他遇到反抗时，圭贤弯下身来，更用力地按压。“不许动”。

突然，厉旭瘫倒在沙发上，身体失去了所有的力量。

圭贤放开手，抬起头。“就是这样。”

“所以……你调教了厉旭？像条狗一样？”银赫总结道，强调了每一个字。

“或者说，”希澈开始，“像一个非常火辣的dom让他的伴侣听话。”

厉旭朝希澈扔了一个枕头。

“不，不，我认为他们两人都说得对，”利特若有所思地说，“我们不知道如何打破这个诅咒，也不知道它是否会自行消失。如果我们中有人能控制住厉旭的狼人的一面，那就太好了。圭贤，我们相信你。”

“哦，不，不，不，我不想再——”

“——这是为了大家的安全着想，”利特咬紧牙关，反驳道。

圭贤盯着。他讨厌利特运用“队长的语调”。“我差点被杀死了！可以换其他人来调教。”

“哦，亲爱的圭，”希澈笑着说，“你不能突然让一个sub突然换主人。如果他们已经认定你了，就只有这样了。”

“你怎么会对这种事了解得这么清楚?”圭贤叹了口气。

年长的成员只是笑了一下。

圭贤打了个冷战。 **算了。我也不想知道。** 他低头看了一眼厉旭，表情温和了一点。厉旭茫然地低头望着沙发，仍然半蜷着身子靠在垫子上。“嘿，你还好吗?”圭贤蹲在厉旭面前，轻声问道。他用手背轻拂那人的脸颊，试图哄他作答。

厉旭皱了皱脸，尽管被温柔地对待着，眼神仍然僵硬。

“对不起，”圭贤喃喃，拇指滑过他下巴光滑的皮肤。

厉旭下意识地用鼻子去蹭他的手。

“完美！就是这样做的！”希澈鼓掌。

**我要杀人了。** 圭贤收回手，怒视着他的朋友们。“我们谈完了吗？我昨晚几乎一夜没合眼，今天下午还得录一下午的音。”

成员们不情愿地站了起来，一边挪动着身子，一边收拾着随身带来的东西。当他们朝门口走去时，圭贤停顿了一下，突然意识到一个显而易见的问题。“等等。怎么今天早上你们都在这儿？”

“哦！对了！”神童和其他人交换了一下眼色。“公司正在计划我们的下一次世界巡演。我们是来尽快告诉你们消息的。但是…以我们现在处境看来，这不会简单。”

“的确，”圭贤同意道，看起来比刚刚更疲惫了。所以现在他得负责准备世界巡演，同时还要驯服他最好的朋友?

当大家走出宿舍的时候，厉旭仍然很安静。直到门关上他才开口说话。“对不起。所有事情。我不希望是这样的。”话说得有些生硬，但厉旭说得很快，就好像他在情绪失控和想要表达自己的悲伤之间挣扎。

“不是你的错，”圭贤摇摇头，“我也没怪你。这对我们所有人来说都是一个艰难的处境。但尤其对你来说。”他不知道那一刻里厉旭到底怎么了，因为泪水突然涌上了他的眼睛。

使劲擦着眼泪，厉旭试图让自己平静下来，肩膀在颤抖。“我好害怕。如果我再伤着别人呢?”

“嘿，你没伤着任何人，”圭贤立刻把那个小一点的男人搂在怀里，哄道，“我一点也没受伤。你只是在我身上睡了一晚。我身体酸痛是因为我老了还在地板上睡了一夜。”

厉旭打了个嗝，把脸埋在另一个男人的胸胸部。“好吧。”

“你相信我吗?”他抬起他的脸，让他们的目光相遇。

“相信。”厉旭嘟囔，他被抱的时间越长，身体就越冷静。

圭贤把他塞回下巴下，揉了揉他的背。往好处想，厉旭从来没有像现在这样温顺过，某种程度上，圭贤觉得他可以习惯这种生活。  
  


* * *

圭贤收回那句话。他才不习惯。

过去的每一周只会让Super Junior越来越紧张。来自世界巡演的压力越来越大，而厉旭离下一次变身越来越近的事实更是加剧了这种压力。尽管利特的兴趣似乎永无止境，但这个男人已经明确表示，他不愿意在厉旭再次变身时靠近宿舍。此外，成员们还没有制定出在海外时应对这些每月变身的计划。

如果说他们现在的行程没有规律，那么即将到来的体育场上的深夜排练和深夜排练后的用餐时间将会是无法忍受的。很快，他们得几乎整天呆在一起，做着巡演准备，排练到每晚1点或2点。毫无疑问，这些练习将与至少一个满月重叠。

好在，自从他们发现圭贤能够驯服他们的组合成员后，厉旭的喜怒无常和攻击性就明显减弱了。或者，就像希澈喜欢说的，“让他听话，圭！”

Super Junior的其他人很快就被逗乐了。圭贤却并不觉得好笑。  
  
  


12月3日终于到了。宿舍里的人都走了，只剩下他们两个。在过去的一个小时里，他们一直假装什么事都没有发生，时钟指向午夜时，他们正面对面坐着。

几乎是顷刻间。

他看着厉旭瘫倒在地，全身抽搐着，浓密的毛发遮住了他的身体，绷紧的肌肉撕裂了他的衣服。几分钟内，他最好的朋友又变成了一只四条腿的野兽，尾巴来回摆动，好像在准备什么。

当那头狼扑向他，把他往后推到沙发上时，圭贤只有片刻时间支撑自己。他咕哝着，抓住了那只动物，一只湿漉漉的舌头舔遍了他的脸和脖子，他几乎无法保持清醒。难道狼人都是这样的吗？还是只有厉旭狼会这样？

叹了口气，他让那只兴奋的小狼崽子安静下来，然后摸了摸它毛茸茸的脑袋。他更用力地蹭着圭贤的手，一个快乐的小声音从他的喉咙里发出来。“真不知道我的生活怎么变成了这样。”圭贤挖苦道。

那头狼头枕在圭贤的腿上，亮黄色的眼睛慢慢闭上。

圭贤用手抓着这个生物的后颈，平稳地抚摸着。它舒服地嚎着，在圭贤的腿上越陷越深。他惊讶地摇了摇头。 **讲真……这是怎么一回事?**

尽量让自己舒服些，他打算就这样过夜。有极大的可能性他回不到他的床。他四处寻找支撑脖子的东西，抓起一个非常熟悉的抱枕塞在脑袋下面。圭贤往后一靠，叹了口气，一只手放在狼毛上。至少这样不会冷。

**也不算太糟，我猜……**

就这样，第二个满月平静地过去了。

  
  
  


然后天亮了。

圭贤先醒来，他的脖子有一点酸痛，身体上有一重物。他用胳膊肘撑起身子，环视了一下周围，发现一个赤裸、熟睡的厉旭趴在他身上。他们的四肢笨拙地纠结在一起，厉旭的双手埋在在圭贤的衬衫里，臀部发红。

一方面，谁会不高兴看到一个美人裸体趴在他们身上？另一方面，这是他最好的朋友，因为在六个小时前变成了狼，衣服碎完了。

他抽出身子，从沙发后面抓起一条毯子，盖在厉旭身上。他立即钻了进去，身体因寒冷而微微发抖。回到他们的房间，圭贤忙着穿戴好厚毛衣，外套和帽子。一分钟后，他做好了勇敢地面对12月严寒的准备。

他沿街走过几个街区，在附近一家面包店前停了下来，买了两人最喜欢的两种面包。想到没有人会在这时拿着一根五十英尺长的竿子靠近他们的宿舍，所以他懒得去考虑会有更多的早餐客人。圭贤看着店主小心地把他的每一份订单都放进一个粉红色的纸盒里，试图将这种常态与他最近的生活方式变化调和起来。

“你知道，这里见到你我吃了一惊。”

他眨了眨眼睛，把自己从思绪中摇了出来，才意识到店主在跟他说话。阿姨笑得很开心。“什么意思?”圭贤皱起了眉头。

“通常这个时候，都是厉旭来买食物。我很少这么早看到你，”她笑着说。“他是累着了吗?”

“差不多吧，”圭贤含糊地回答，目光移开。

店主用胶带把箱子封好，然后把它递给柜台。“啊，我懂。年轻的爱情真美好。我很高兴你们在一起这么久了。”

“什么?”

她开怀大笑。“你不必瞒着我。厉旭总是在谈论你。有时他听起来就像个家庭主妇，”她压低声音说，就像是怕泄露了绯闻一样。“一开始我有点震惊，但现在我发现你们之间的关系很健康。你一定要好好珍惜他。”

“我们不是——那不是——你知道，好吧。很好。谢谢。我会珍惜他的。祝你有美好的一天。”圭贤把零钱放在柜台上，拿起那盒糕点。他挥了挥手，尽快逃离了那家店。轻快地走在路上，他试图忽略一个日益增长的意识： **也许** 所有人都以为他爱上了自己最好的朋友。

划掉。所有人都以为他们 **彼此** 相爱。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：有露骨描写。

Super Junior的世界巡回演唱会于1月15日拉开序幕。人潮和欢声笑语的背后潜藏着的是对接下来一段日子非常真实的恐惧。他们（读作圭贤）已经成功地度过了三个满月，期间没有出现任何问题。然而，是在压力较小的宿舍中度过的。

照目前的情况来看，在可预见的未来，他们将会辗转于酒店房间，处于韩国时，很可能会为了方便而挤宿舍。尽管圭贤想让成员们放心，一切都在掌控之中，但他自己也从没在周围有其他人时见过厉旭变成狼。他会一样温顺吗？还是会在盲目的怒火中抓住一切机会攻击他们?

情况并不乐观。

更别提，不知道为什么，他们越接近第四次满月，厉旭的情绪就越糟糕。与以往有些不同的是，他夜间的疼痛减轻了，但白天的行为却更……像狼一样。

圭贤甚至不知道厉旭自己是否注意到了这些举止上的细微变化。基于他看上去好像事不关己，圭贤认为答案是否定的。考虑到圭贤是唯一真正见过狼的人，他对现在所有与厉旭相关的事情都特别敏感。厉旭本人甚至记不起这些满月的情景，这让事情变得更糟。在其他成员拒绝一起目击的情况下，圭贤只能向自己咨询。

“你最近有感觉怪怪的吗？”巡回演出开始的一周后，他终于向厉旭提起了这个话题。他们刚刚又结束了一场演出，谢天谢地，当晚他们住在了一个酒店房间里。

厉旭皱脸。“我是不是做什么了？”他面无表情地说。

“没什么，没什么，”圭贤急忙纠正道，接着又说，“你最近情绪比较低落。我在想是不是有什么事情让你难受或者在困扰你。”他的眼睛顺着厉旭僵硬的肩膀线条看去。尽管刚洗过澡，他的身体却一点也不放松。

厉旭耸耸肩，皱眉蹙额。他揉搓着一侧肩膀，似乎终于注意到了压力。“我想……我的确有点不舒服。我的肌肉很痛，不管我怎么伸展，都无法让它们放松。我以为这不是什么大事，它影响了我的行为？”

“就一点点，”圭贤闪避道。

“很大的影响?”

“其他人杞人忧天罢了，”他解释道，伸手去碰撅着嘴的厉旭。“我知道你已经尽力了。你受的苦最大。我知道。”圭贤轻轻地揉了揉矮个子男人的手腕，小心不碰到那个暴露的伤口。他低头看了一眼，示意厉旭坐下。“我给你换纱布。”

厉旭没有抗议，顺从地坐下来，把那卷纱布递给了他的室友。圭贤一边研究伤口，一边熟练地把它包起来。它看上去近期内不会愈合，不过确实比一个月前看起来好多了。缝线可能再过一个月就可以拆了。圭贤把纱布的一端固定住，继续抓着厉旭的胳膊。

“圭圭?”

他眨了眨眼睛，迅速松开了厉旭，抬头看向眼前困惑的人。“让我给你按摩一下。也许你体内的狼太紧张了。我也许能帮上忙。”

厉旭有点不确定地点了点头。“好吧，”他拖长语气，又加了一句，“你要我怎么做？”

_真是个意味深长的问题。_ 圭贤试图打消这些念头。清了清嗓子，他拍了拍柔软的床。“把你衬衫脱了，趴在肚子上。”

他把松垮的tee扯下来，扔到被子上，然后小心地调整姿势。厉旭偏过头看着圭贤。“这样行吗?”

“嗯，”圭贤咕哝着，起身去了洗手间。过了一会儿，他回来时拿着酒店赠送的润肤露。他把瓶子打开，抹了一点在手上，然后跨坐到厉旭的腰上，用两只光滑的手压住他紧张的肩膀。“深呼吸，好吗?”

“嗯，”厉旭叹气。

有几分钟的时间，他们都没说话——圭贤专注于解决背部的问题，厉旭则试图把注意力集中在他的呼吸上。尽管圭贤知道按摩需要一段时间来起作用，但当他发现效果不是立竿见影时仍有些惊讶。通常狼总是能立刻放松下来，甚至有一次…… _噢_

“厉旭？”

“嗯？”

“我想试个东西。”

他还没来得及回答，圭贤熟悉的手指已经蜷曲在他的后颈上，紧紧地捏着他的脖子，把厉旭往床单深处推去。他的另一只手继续在肩膀上卖力。

就像扳动了开关一样，厉旭的身体变得松弛了。紧张的情绪一点一点地消失。圭贤惊讶地盯着，但并没有放慢手上的动作。他小心翼翼地松开厉旭的脖子，又回去按摩他的身体。等他的手来到那人的下背部时，房间里已经充满了软糯的鼾声。

圭贤情不自禁地露出一丝微笑。他毫无想法地俯下身去，轻吻了一下厉旭的头发。

就在这时，门咔哒一声打开了，利特和银赫拿着摄像机跌跌撞撞地走了进来。他们突然停了下来，傻笑僵在脸上。

_我就知道。_ 圭贤暗自叫苦，试图想出最好的解释。“我发誓不是你们想的那样。”

“希澈 ！”然后他们一边嚎叫着一边狼狈地跑出房间。

  
  


* * *

  
  


第四次满月选择了最糟糕的时间到来。

午夜的钟声敲响时，厉旭像往常一样瘫倒在地。几分钟之内，他就已经撕裂衣服，变成了一只咆哮的野兽。不同的是地点。第二天演出之前，他们在体育场排练到很晚，再次检查节目单。

刚好是东海和银赫的双人舞台，所以其他人都懒洋洋地呆在候机室里，通过显示屏观看他们的表演。不知出于什么原因，所有人都忘记了这一天，包括圭贤，所以当厉旭突然在地板上翻滚的时候，所有人几乎吓得失去了理智。

直到那时他们才反应过来将要来临的事。

惊慌失措的他们中有一半人向门口逃去，但在设法把门打开之前，厉旭已经被狼取代了，厚厚的毛皮下露出了强健的肌肉。黄色的眼睛多疑地眯起，看着那些不受欢迎的面孔。他慢慢地转了一圈，记下每个成员的样子，然后看了看坐在椅子上的圭贤。

“过来。”圭贤命令道，没有中断眼神交流。

低着头，狼小跑过去，直到圭贤的手伸入它毛，亲昵地抚摸着它的头时，才抬起头。

“做得好”。

狼低声哼哼。

他指向成员：“他们是朋友。你要好好表现。”他的语气可能比言语更能传达他的意思。不管怎样，狼似乎听懂了，又低下了头。他瞥了一眼挤在门口的乐队成员，叹了口气。“你们可以靠近一点，他现在不会攻击你们的。”

又过了一分钟，毫无动静。

“真的。”圭贤皱眉。“他现在是无害的。过来一点。你们紧张的能量会让他紧张。”他继续抚摸着狼，屁股离开椅子去抚摸它的背。

第一个尝试的是希澈。他试探着朝狼的方向走了一步。“厉旭？”他轻声叫道。

“他不会回应这个名字，”圭贤摇了摇头。“不过我也没有用名字叫过他……所以我不知道他喜欢什么名字。”

希澈点了点头，但眼睛里仍充满了困惑。尽管如此，他还是走近到几乎要碰到了，才停下来。那头狼从圭贤那里转头，嗅了嗅希澈的手。他有点不情愿地把自己的头伸过去，像宠物一样。直到从圭贤那里得到同意以后，希澈才将他的手指从狼的头顶上轻轻滑过。

狼乖乖地接受抚摸，希澈跪在一旁，弄乱了他的毛发。“他挺可爱的，”他说，微笑地看着僵硬地坐着的狼。

“他好像不太喜欢希澈，”利特从远处评论道。

男人皱起了眉头。“你不能把我和圭贤比。就像真正的厉旭。他总是偏心忙内。”

“才不是，”圭贤张嘴争辩，但感受到几道犹如枪击的怒视后，这句话在他的舌尖上消失了。 _好吧，也许是真的。_ 他闭上嘴，继续研究那只表现礼貌的狼。它很好地执行了命令。他该怎么奖励它呢?

其他人慢慢地向狼靠近，等着轮到自己伸手让狼嗅。每个人都得到了不情愿的批准。圭贤一直没离开过狼的附近，他担心如果他走开，其他人会有不测。他很清楚地知道，如果不是因为他在，那头狼表现得不会有现在一半好。

“所以……就这样？”神童质疑。“我以为会出现一个又大又吓人的狼人。”

“我觉得诅咒厉旭是一个糟糕的选择，”圭贤沉思着说，“他没有成为一个可怕的狼人的潜质。”

“或者说是最好的选择，”利特纠正道，仍然没敢靠近，“至少它更像一只小狗，而不是对社会的威胁。”

圭贤点点头。“训练他确实更容易。他很听话。”

“我敢说，厉旭听到你这么说一定很高兴。”希澈坏笑。

_我的生活糟透了。_

  
  
  
  


目睹过变身的本质后，成员们对厉旭的情况就不再那么紧张了。有些人甚至对再次看到狼的形态感到 _兴奋。_ 圭贤不确定他对态度的转变有什么感受，他肯定厉旭不一定享受人们越来越多的关注。

第五次满月发生在他们回韩国休息的时候，所以只有几个在宿舍的成员看到了。

第六次满月发生在他们在台湾的酒店房间里，这期间，圭贤拒绝让任何人进入房间。这头狼当晚似乎没有心情享受其他人的陪伴，它在床上蜷成一团，很快就睡着了。

然而，第七次满月之前的日子是最令人担忧的。不仅易怒，厉旭充满着 _悲伤与愤怒。_ 他要么在四处毒舌，要么在哭。有时只是因为像把饮料掉在地上那样的小事故。其他时候，他会因为在演唱会上弄错了一句歌词或一个舞步而啜泣到深夜。圭贤不知道如何提醒他的朋友Super Junior是以在舞台顽皮出了名的。歌迷们喜欢这里那里的失误——甚至可能是意料之中的。

似乎没人再为厉旭这种情绪波动而烦恼了。他们意识到它迟早会自行消失，就算，如果没有消失，也是圭贤来处理，所以干嘛要担心呢？他们那样说着，圭贤并不高兴。

然而，当厉旭把一个道具麦克风生生掰成两半后，欢声笑语戛然而止。

圭贤等他们回到酒店房间后，才开始谈论这件事。那之前，他一直躲避着工作人员和成员们的怒视和焦虑的低语。很明显，其他人不打算去处理这件事，而他最不想听到的就是更多人对他大喊大叫，告诉他“你早该处理好这种情况”。

这一次，要告诉厉旭发生了什么并不难，当他们回到房间准备说话时，厉旭看起来比以前更小了，下唇颤抖着。

_哦,上帝。_ 圭贤小心翼翼地坐在他旁边。“是你体内的狼吗？还是人的那面？”他开口问道，希望这个问题足够简单。

“我不知道。”厉旭嘟哝。“这几天我能感觉到他在骚动，”他解释道，想到这，他有点不安，“但我不知道他什么时候会心烦意乱，我也心烦意乱。感觉……就像这段时间我们分享相同的情绪一样。特别可怕。你觉得我会变成一头狼吗？我是说有一天我就彻底不再是人类了？”

他给不出答案，但保持沉默似乎不是最佳选择。“过来。”圭贤张开双臂，毫不惊讶地看到厉旭几乎朝他扑了过来。厉旭的力道让他闷哼一声，圭贤紧紧抱住他。“坐我腿上来。”

厉旭一言不发地挪动着身子，直到跨坐在另一个人的大腿上。他们的脸相距几英寸。圭贤抚摸着他的脸颊，揉着他的肩膀，手慢慢往下挪，直到开始按摩他纤细的腰部。两臂缠绕上圭贤的脖子，厉旭把脸压在他喉咙上。“好舒服，”他轻声坦白。

“我知道你喜欢这样。”另一个人喃喃，听到厉旭的哼哼唧唧，他咯咯地笑了起来。“也许你最近不舒服是因为从诅咒生效到现在已经半年多了。我认为你不应该过早下结论说狼会取代你，但我们必须继续观察你。”圭贤温热的手从轻便的衬衫下面伸了进去，手指在厉旭的背上来回移动。听到厉旭的喘息声，他微微垂下眼睛。圭贤挑逗地用指尖沿着他的脊椎向下，当厉旭弓起身子时，他露出了得意的笑容。

“停——停下来，”厉旭喘着气说，手指突然抓住对方的衬衫。他温暖湿润的嘴唇贴着圭贤的脖子，让后者呼吸困难。“我最近感觉……很奇怪。你不该总碰我的。”

圭贤没理他。弯起手指，在厉旭的下背部刮了几个小圆，仔细观察他的反应。这似乎比温柔引起了更好的反应。“你喜欢疼痛的感觉？”圭贤的声音压在厉旭耳朵上，让他又惊又羞。

圭贤好奇地用手摸了摸男人的身体，发现他的肌肉再次放松下来。显然，抓他的后颈不是让他放松的唯一方法。“厉旭？”他温柔地叫他的名字。

“嗯?”

“你想试个东西吗?”

厉旭茫然地点点头。

圭贤咬了咬嘴唇，不确定这是否是个好主意。麦克风被掰成两半的画面浮现在他脑海里。 _好吧。对。这是特殊时期。_ 下定决心，他把厉旭从膝盖上推开。厉旭不情愿地顺从。圭贤指了指床。“把你衣服脱了。”

“啥？”

“脱。”厉旭像提线木偶一样地站起来，按照指示开始行动，先扯掉他的衬衫，然后裤子。当他伸手去脱内衣时，圭贤挥挥手。“不用了。”

厉旭紧张地躺下，觉得自己暴露得厉害，有些慌乱。“我们要干什么——”当圭贤抓住他的两个手腕，把他按倒在床上时，他喊道。

“这样可以吗？”圭贤在他上方轻声说。

“可-可以。”

点点头，他松开厉旭，站了起来。“呆在这。”厉旭闭上嘴，身体一动不动，看到这一幕圭贤满意地笑了。走到行李箱前，圭贤拽出一条普通的黑色领带。他再次跪在厉旭身边，把两只纤细的手腕绑在他头上。“现在还行吗？”他确认了一遍，眼睛盯着厉旭的眼睛。

“完全，”他叹了口气，表情近乎幸福。

圭贤忽视了看到这一幕后他加速的心跳。 _只是帮朋友一个忙。只是帮朋友一个忙。只是帮朋友一个忙。_ 他嘴里不停地念着咒语，一边稳定呼吸，紧接着在厉旭喉咙印了一个不带情欲的吻。他身下的人吓了一跳。嘴张得稍微大了一点，圭贤用牙齿刮过肉，伴随着每一次亲吻咬得越来越紧。就在他几乎要咬住厉旭脖子的时候，身下扭动的人大声哭喊了起来。

_他妈的。只是朋友。只是朋友。只是朋友。他太他妈好看了。_

他退回去，舔了舔嘴唇，看着厉旭上气不接下气的表情笑了。“你感觉怎么样？”拇指挪动在喉咙底部形成的黑色吻痕上。

厉旭快速点了点头，恳切地说。“好。很好。”

“嗯，我知道了。”圭贤轻笑着，顺着他柔软的身体朝下走。他在厉旭心脏上方狠狠地吸了一下，留下一个印记，那张可爱的嘴里发出的声音让他兴奋起来。注意力越来越集中，圭贤用嘴唇画过他的胸部和腹部，刻意忽略了他们裤包处越来越严重的问题。

“ _圭贤_ ，”厉旭呻吟着，另一个男人在他的大腿内侧紧紧地吻了他一下。他整个身子从床上弓了起来，眼睛紧紧地闭着，胳膊被领带牢牢地拴着。

圭贤战栗于自己的名字，一边用牙齿咬着柔软的肉，一边用结实的手指捏着另一条大腿。他饥渴地盯着那件支起帐篷的内衣，离他的脸只有几英寸远。是不是越线了？他已经越几条线了？厉旭早上会后悔吗?

圭贤闭上眼睛，试图理性思考，他身上的血液南涌。 _这就是为什么人们兴奋的时候会做出糟糕的决定。_ 他尽量不去想，身体前倾，眼睛紧盯着厉旭晕乎乎的脸。他的嘴很干，除了欲望之外，什么都无法思考。

“你怎么停下来了？”厉旭扭动着身体，臀部离开了床垫。“别停。 _求你了。_ ”

“我……我们应该……”，圭贤努力想要找到合适的句子，最后说道。“我们不该这样”。

“ _为什么？_ ”他急切地抱怨，“什么都行。你想做什么都可以， _求你帮帮我。_ ”厉旭试图坐起来，圭贤条件反射地把他推回去。小一点的男人松了一口气。“对，刚刚就很好。 _真的很棒。_ ”

“你是说推你？”圭贤眨了眨眼睛。

厉旭转红。“咬我，推我——一切都很棒。我不知道为什么，”他摇摇头，看上去有点羞愧，但却充满了热望。

“好吧。撑在你手和膝盖上。”

他立刻翻了个身，回头盯着圭贤。在他的历任伴侣中，圭贤从未看到过如此强烈的欲望。

“我现在要把它拉下来。”圭贤警告，一个手指已经勾住了厉旭内衣的松紧带。收到匆忙点头的回应，圭贤迅速把它拉下至他的膝盖。深吸一口气，圭贤一只有力的手放上光滑的表面，慢慢地揉搓。他弯下身子，在上面实打实地吻了一下，然后把手抽回来，重重地拍了下去。

厉旭发出既惊讶又高兴的声音。他扭了扭身子。“ _还要”_ 。

这一刻他无法拒绝厉旭的任何请求，圭贤重复这个动作，耳朵里回响着声音。第五次拍打之后，他轻柔地按摩着红肿的肌肤，不停地亲吻。“感觉怎么样？”他嘟哝着。

“完美。”厉旭喘着气说，脸埋在被绑住的手臂之间。

手移到另一半边屁股，圭贤用他希望是同样的力量重复刚刚的动作。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，喉咙发干。他伸手绕过去，手指在厉旭周围微微弯曲。身下的人猛地抽搐，用被单压抑住一声哭喊，射了出来。

圭贤盯着。他以前从未见过这种事发生在任何人身上。“刚刚……舒服吗？”他吃惊地问，手指轻轻地放开了厉旭。

那人只是点点头，瘫倒在床上，胸部起伏着。“超级棒。”他的眼睛颤抖着，努力保持清醒。

圭贤摸索着手指解开了束缚，把皱巴巴的领带扔到一边。他在发红的手腕上温柔地划着圆圈，轻轻吻了一下娇嫩的皮肤。“那就好。”他喃喃，还沉浸于研究厉旭满足的状态。圭贤甚至不确定他做了什么特别令人震惊的事情来获得如此热烈的回应。这真的是厉旭喜欢的吗？

抓过衣服，圭贤帮他换上睡衣。重新穿好衣服后，圭贤准备让他躺在床上，但当他看到床单上干了的污渍时又停下了动作。

“我们去另一张床上睡。”他叹了口气，拽过厉旭的一只胳膊放在肩上，把那个几乎累死的人抱过去。圭贤毫不客气地把他的朋友扔在松软的床垫上，拉开被子，把他塞进去。

“你不睡觉吗，圭圭？”厉旭嘟哝，眼睛已经闭上了。

“我还有点事，”他回答，勉强咧嘴一笑。转身去洗手间之前，他听到了一句毫无意义的喃喃。关上门后，圭贤发出一声骨头都要散架了的叹息。“洗冷水澡能提神。是的。一定行。”然后他把旋钮调到最冷的温度。

厉旭的郁闷情绪正式得到了解决。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


圭贤艰难地度过了第八个和第九个满月，努力忽视四面八方传来的越来越大声而又毫不隐晦的调侃。他知道他的哥哥们在体贴人方面做得很差劲，但这是他第一次沦为终极被取笑对象，这让他非常屈辱。

第七次月圆之前解锁他和厉旭的新发现后，他们的关系迅速失控般升级。当然，圭贤并不是在抱怨。事实上，他因为享受而感到无比羞愧。

扮演强有力的一方。扮演——尽管他讨厌这样的用词——支配的一方，是个令人震惊地激动人心的角色。或者，也许不仅仅是因为他扮演的角色。让这件事更有意义的是那个甜美地向他乞求、恳求和顺从的人。这不仅满足了他的个人欲望，对厉旭而言显然也是包治百病的灵丹妙药。

被人主导并照顾对他的态度产生了奇妙的影响，尽管希澈&co.少不了对他俩开BDSM的玩笑，但没有人抱怨成果。

当然，除了化妆师们，因为他们得在厉旭的脖子和胸部涂抹额外的遮盖物，但比起另一种选择——破坏舞台设备，那就这样吧。内心深处，圭贤知道表象比他们一起做过的任何事情都要显得糟糕。

毕竟，性爱并没有发生。

厉旭大部分时间都靠被打屁股和被咬得以发泄，而圭贤则靠自己的双手。 _一切都很好。很好。_

_也许不。我爱上了我最好的朋友，而现在的他可能想要我，也可能不想要我，因为他身体里的狼是个受虐狂。_

圭贤想知道他是否已经开始长白头发了。

“干杯！”利特的声音打断了他的思绪。他举着杯啤酒，灿烂地笑着，餐厅里的每个人都在举杯祝酒。“这次巡演辛苦了，大家都干得漂亮。今晚是最后一场演出，台上台下的每个人都尽了最大的努力。”他拍手，向迅速站起来的工作人员深深鞠躬，回应他们的致意。

整个餐厅都被包了下来，可想而知，他们会通宵喝酒聊天。值得庆幸的是，离第十次满月还有一整个星期。虽然Super Junior的成员对狼形态已经不再好奇，工作人员们仍被蒙在鼓中，没有人想要捅出那个秘密。

房间的另一头，圭贤看着厉旭和一些服装师和化妆师开心地聊着天。厉旭手中的那杯啤酒基本上还是满的，这意味着他尽量保持着不喝醉。这样做是有理由的。自从变成狼人开始，厉旭就越来越害怕失去控制。比起他所表现出来的样子，大量的记忆缺失的确让他吓坏了。

不过，圭贤看出来了。他总能看出。

“你都在操他了。还不能歇一秒再暗送秋波？”希澈。

圭贤皱起眉头，啜饮着他的饮料。“闭嘴。我就看看他而已。”

年长的人冷哼一声。“对，当然。你只是在他清醒的时候检查他，看有没有变身的危险。真是充满必要的担忧。”希澈喝了一大口啤酒，斜靠在圭贤的肩膀上。“所以……你们到底上床没有?”

“你觉得呢？”他尽力让自己声音保持温度。

希澈斜眼盯着。“看起来没。”他轻轻戳了戳圭贤的身侧。“你们之间有太多性张力了。要么你俩是这个星球上性欲最强的人，要么你们除了前戏什么也没做。”

一针见血还得看希澈。圭贤张开嘴想反驳，但什么也说不出来。年轻的人发出了微弱的抗议声，想找个地缝钻进去。“那又怎么样？”他咕哝。

“噢 _不会吧，_ 真是这样吗？有那么惨？”希澈笑得喘不过气来。“我开个玩笑而已。我以为你们干了其他事了。那些吻痕是怎么回事?”

“……每个人都有自己的癖好。”

希澈大笑。圭贤想死。

在那么多谈话对象中，他选择了最糟糕的一位。希澈思想开放，他能在想善良的时候表现得非常善良，但也近乎无情的直接和诚实。这让遮遮掩掩变得毫无意义。圭贤晃着他的酒杯，试图解释他和厉旭之间的事。

想了一会儿，他试着说。“我们认为狼的那一面需要有一个主导者。他们的生活中需要一个掌握主导权的人来照顾他们。”圭贤解释，眼睛四处扫视确保没有人在偷听。“不巧的是，厉旭人类的一面也受到了影响。”

“所以你觉得厉旭人形时是受狼的影响才允许你对他干那些变态事？”希澈挑了挑眉。

_为什么其他人没空聊天？_ 圭贤疲惫地扶额。“是的。”他面无表情地说。

希澈吹口哨。“印象深刻。我还没和狼人这么搞过。”

“我们 _什么_ 都没做，”圭贤反驳道，“尤其当他变成狼时。”

他皱起眉头。“为什么不呢？”

圭贤不想活了。

  
  


* * *

  
  


第十次满月是灾难性的。

圭贤早该料到。考虑他是多么轻而易举地度过了之前的几次，事情变麻烦是意料之中的。白天和深夜一切都很正常。只有接近午夜的时候，圭贤才开始注意到厉旭奇怪的抽搐。

他没法安静呆着，眼睛像被困住的动物一样扫视着宿舍。双腿打着抖，手指敲打在膝盖上发出毫无意义的声音。圭贤试图去碰他，但立即被拍开了。

过了一会儿厉旭似乎恢复了知觉，眼睛里充满了内疚。“对不起。我...不是故意的。我不知道我是怎么了。”

“没事，”圭贤摇了摇头。 _绝对不像是没事。_

噘起嘴，厉旭又回到坐立不安的状态，来回扫视着房间，仿佛有什么东西要来了似的。他们俩都很清楚，今晚没有人会来宿舍。他的狼形态没有什么特别有趣的地方，而且说实话，圭贤知道其他成员事实上并不像他们假装的那样舒适。他们明显害怕被咬伤，即使是出于意外。

午夜钟声敲响。

尽管现在变身已经成为例行公事了，圭贤依旧对目睹厉旭身体重新排列组合和可怜的被撕烂的衣服感到有点不适。转变完成后，狼摆了摆头，挠着耳朵背后。一双黄色的大眼睛注视着周围，最后停在了圭贤身上。

狼小跑过去，把头紧紧地贴在人的手上。圭贤稍稍松了一口气，搓了搓两耳间的毛，正准备带他去房间睡觉时，意想不到的事发生了。

这头狼从圭贤身边溜走，直奔敞开的阳台门。不管是狼还是什么，不管是超自然生物还是什么，他们在该死的12楼上，圭贤并不打算让他最好的朋友就这样从阳台上跳下去。扑向那头狼，圭贤在它还没来得及撕开纱窗前捉住了它的脖子。

它愤怒地咆哮着，和拒绝放手的圭贤一起翻滚着。

“坐下！”圭贤喊道，手指扣进它的皮毛。

狼挣扎着想要反抗命令，显然因为自己不服从命令的欲望感到痛苦。圭贤把狼压在身下时产生了一种既视感。他希望他们别再弄坏宿舍里的其他东西了。上次修浴室门可花了一大笔钱。

“你会 _呆在这。_ “圭贤咆哮着，把全身的重量都压在了这只动物身上。他用手指夹住了它的后颈，但这一举动似乎只是加剧了它的痛苦。为了不失去平衡，圭贤不去理会这令人震惊的发现。

远处，圭贤发誓他听到了...外面的狼嚎 _。_ 他感到难以置信的困惑，低头看了看那只扭动的狼，听见他正嚎叫着回应远处的声音。

圭贤摸索着手机，拨通了利特的电话。

“发生什么了？”利特立即接通。“厉旭还好吗?”

身下传来一个非常暴力的动作，圭贤咕哝了一声。把狼的脖子抓得更紧，按着它的脸摔回地板上，希望能让它安静下来。没用。他翻了个白眼，对着电话说：“你有关于……狼群的信息吗？我觉得我听到外面有狼嚎，厉旭回应了。”

“哦，所以现在你需要我帮忙了。”

“你能帮我查一下吗?”圭贤不耐烦地说。

利特咂咂嘴，沉默了一会儿。过了一分钟，他有了回应，但听上去他对这些发现同样困惑。“呃……我想我发现了一些东西，但有点奇怪，我真的不知道是怎么回事。”

“说就是了！”他差点被自己的吼叫呛住——厉旭正试图把他扔下去，并直奔阳台。他踉踉跄跄地站起来，向它猛冲过去，砰的一声关上了阳台的门。

它嘴里冒出来的可怜的哀嚎几乎让圭贤感到内疚。几乎。

“圭贤？你在听吗？发生什么事了吗？”利特叫道。

他看了看仍在护理伤口的狼，极不情愿地把注意力转回电话上。“是的。我在。你发现什么了?”

“这里说狼人会在他们生命周期的某个时间段求偶。显然，没有关于这个具体细节的记载，但看上去，这种嚎叫是在求偶？”利特飞速解释道。

_他妈的看在上帝的份上。_ 圭贤想把他的头发扯下来。“行吧，”他喘着粗气说，“所以说我不能放厉旭出去，因为他会去随便找头狼交配?”

“我说，”利特停顿了一下，“你也 _可以_ 放他——”

“——他是人类！”

“——现在不是！如果你强行不让他满足生理需求，可能会伤害他。”

圭贤说不出话来。透过眼角的余光看去，狼又逐渐地恢复了方向感，似乎又一次做好冲击玻璃门的准备。圭贤飞快地冲出房间，抓起门厅壁橱里的自行车链条，回到客厅，他看到那头狼正准备再次冲击阳台的门。

“过来。”

狼被圭贤的命令分散了注意力，脑袋猛地转了一下。就在那一瞬间，他把自行车链条套在了狼的脖子上，栓紧，然后迅速系在一根粗粗的金属皮带上。他第一次想感谢Super Junior的成员，感谢他们养了这么多宠物。虽然并非长久之计，但总比让变成狼的厉旭乱撞到多次脑震荡好。

回到电话旁，圭贤上气不接下气地打了个招呼。利特正准备回应，圭贤立即插话道：“我 _不_ 打算让他满足你所说的任何生理需求。要是厉旭发现发生了这样的事，他肯定会恶心死。”

“不觉得你有点思想狭隘了吗，圭？”利特咂嘴。

“ _他对兽交不感兴趣。_ ”

“你怎么能确定？”

这注定是一个漫长的夜晚。

  
  
  
  


当厉旭醒来时，他和往常一样赤身裸体，浑身冰凉。然而，不同的是松散地挂在他脖子上肮脏的自行车链条。他奇怪地把它扯了下来，听着链条的叮当声一路响进了走廊。直到那时，他才环视了一下客厅的其余部分。他的脸失去血色。 _我做了什么？_ 沙发被砍穿了好几个地方，阳台的门上布满深深的划痕。咖啡桌的一条腿被折断了，纸张散落在地上。其中有些被咬过，有些被踩扁。简而言之，看上去正是一头野兽会对一个普通家庭所干的好事。

厉旭抓起躺椅上的毯子，把自己裹起来，顺着链条走，恐惧让他心跳加速。他还做了什么好事？客厅已经足够糟糕了。

从门厅往前走，他发现那条金属链条和墙上在一个已经坏掉的灯具上打了好几个结。走廊上的裂缝像蜘蛛网一样从房屋的固定设施上散开。灯那部分已经断了有些时间了，躺在他脚边的一片狼藉中。

再往前走一点，他注意到他和圭贤的卧室门是关着的。厉旭小心地打开门，已经在担心他会发现什么。这是圭贤第一次公然睡在另一个房间。往往厉旭独自醒来时，都是因为圭贤更早起床了。

令人惊讶的是，他没有发现任何反常。事实上，一切几乎 _太正常了_ 。厉旭皱起眉头，看着圭贤均匀地呼吸着。那人正躺在毯子上睡觉，在晨光下，他的表情安详而可爱。厉旭想到这脸有些变红，试图摆脱他的迷恋。

厉旭安静地躺在他室友旁，把毯子盖在两人身上。现在才对自己的裸体感到难为情已经太晚了。依偎在圭贤身边，他越发昏昏欲睡。轻轻打了个哈欠，他靠在另一个人的身上，又睡着了。

仅仅几个小时后，厉旭再次被唤醒，但这次唤醒他的是圭贤擦过他前额的嘴唇。

他缓慢地睁开眼睛，眨了几下，试图赶走模糊感。圭贤朝他笑了笑，脸上混杂着爱意与松了口气的表情。“早上好。”他嘟囔，声音比平时低沉、沙哑。

听到这个声音，厉旭经不住微微战栗，微笑着回望那人。“早上好。”他伸手把圭贤抱得更紧。“我们能像这样多呆一会儿吗?”

强壮的手臂环住他的腰。

  
  
  


消息像野火一样传开了。

在圭贤打点好上次满月时发生的所有事情之前，利特已经和其他成员分享了整个故事。唯一不那么糟的是，圭贤在队友知道前，提前告知厉旭发生了什么。

这是一个小小的胜利。

“好吧，所以这是否意味着下一次满月的时候，厉旭可能会和另一头狼 _干点什么_ ？”希澈问道。

“不。”厉旭圭贤异口同声。

希澈皱眉。“那再发生这种事，你们打算怎么阻止呢？这次圭贤直接把你绑在了墙上，从后果上看，宿舍无法承受任何更猛烈的情绪爆发。”他会意地看了他们俩一眼。显然，被破坏的客厅的惨样和如同所有建筑工人噩梦一般的主走廊没能逃过众人的注意。

“我……不知道。”厉旭沮丧地揉着脸。

“我有个主意。”

圭贤瞬间抬起头，但当他发现声音的来源是正在看手机的利特时，希望破灭了。 _不会有什么好事的。正_ 准备排除利特的阴谋论，厉旭轻推了他一下。“无稽之谈罢了，”圭贤压低声音说。

“但他毕竟是唯一知道发生了什么的人，”厉旭回答道，“我也不想相信，但很可能他是对的。”

圭贤翻了个白眼，静静地听着。

利特继续向下滚动网页。“啊！找到了。这里说狼人也可以人形时和人类交配。所以，如果你不想让厉旭下次满月时去乱找其他的狼，就和他交配吧。”

沉默。

利特抬起头，瞥了一眼队员们困惑的脸。“怎么了？我说了什么奇怪的话吗？”

“是的。”圭贤冷哼。

“没那么难，”利特说。“仪式很简单。你只需要咬他的后脖颈，留下一个永久的记号就行了。”

“这怎么就简单了？”他回击道。“我可没有巨大的犬齿。”

利特皱眉。“你想多了。你只需要留下你的标记，这样别人就知道他被认领了。对他也一样。狼被正式标记以后，焦虑可能会好转。”

“我不是狼。我没法正式标记任何东西或任何人。”

“你就不能乐观一点吗？”希澈抱怨道。“和厉旭上床，然后狠狠咬他脖子一下，从此过上幸福的生活。结束。”

“我能说我不想被咬得留下永久的痕迹吗？”厉旭提高了嗓门，眼神略显惊慌。

“你现在不是喜欢那种事吗？”希澈抬起头。

厉旭脸红。“那也是是有 _限度_ 的。”

年长的人笑他。“真可爱。”

圭贤清了清嗓子。“听着，我们很感激你们的...建议，”他皱脸，“但我们会自己想办法的。不过，还是感谢你们提供的信息。”说完，他就把他们轰出客厅，并迅速赶到前门送客。

  
  


* * *

  
  


虽然决定自己想办法，但做起来比说起来难。他们的小“疗程”在控制厉旭情绪上效果越来越小。此外，圭贤不禁注意到第十一次满月来得很快。

每过一天，厉旭都越发心烦意乱，坐立不安。他需要花更多的时间在户外，晚上，他会抱怨潮热。圭贤记得，这些症状在最初的几个月里基本已经消失了。看到它们复发只会让他担心。

满月四天前，圭贤终于受够了厉旭的神经质。看着他的朋友每天好几个小时漫无目的地乱窜，他都快发疯了。过去的一年间，他们两人都没有繁重的行程，导致都在宿舍里无所事事。这既是种幸福又是种痛苦，圭贤得以花大量时间和他最好的朋友呆在一起，但同时必须得忍受他持续的多动症。

要是厉旭能安静地呆上一分钟，圭贤也会留下感激的眼泪。

就这样，他达到了他的极限。

他们躺在床上看电影。过去的半个小时里，圭贤一直无法集中注意力，厉旭不断的抖动让他分心，盖在两人身上的毯子咔嚓得响个不停。

“不许动。”圭贤咬牙命令。

没有回应。

“厉旭。”

还是没有回应。

圭贤一把抓住他的肩膀，把他转了个身，用力把他推到床上。“你不能再这样坐立不安了。”

“我——”厉旭慢慢闭上嘴，意识到他的腿还在抖。他停下来，对着圭贤温顺地笑了笑。“不好意思。”

“你觉得我们该干脆把那件事做了吗？”圭贤叹了口气，听起来疲惫不堪。

“什——什么？”

他捏了捏厉旭的脸。“别乱想。不是 _那个。_ 我是说利特说的那个狼之间的交配。”

厉旭犹豫了一下，看上去很不安。“我们甚至不知道它有没有用。”

“照这样下去，我们要么试试看，在你脖子后面留道奇怪的疤。要么不试，我阻止不了你四天后跑去和头狼交配。讲真，我们还不如试一试。”几周来，他一直在说服自己这可能是最好的选择。他曾多次权衡利弊，找不到不去尝试的理由。

“我想，的确是这样的。”厉旭叹气。“你不会觉得奇怪吗？”

“厉旭，”圭贤痛苦地看了他一眼，“我已经和你玩儿了几个月的SM了， _你变成狼的时候_ 也一直是我在照顾你。如果你觉得咬你脖子会是我干过的最奇怪的事情，那你真的需要调整一下你的优先级了。”

他被逗笑，最终点了点头。“好吧，你说得对。不会比这更糟了。”

圭贤轻笑。“那我们试试吧。翻过身去。”

他完美地遵照指示，耐心地等待着接下来会发生什么。圭贤拨开厉旭脖子上的软发，凉风吹过敏感的肌肤。厉旭打了个寒颤，微微喘了口气。

圭贤亲吻他的后颈，嘴唇停留了很长一段时间，然后继续往下，顺着厉旭的肩胛骨移动。衬衫领子越来越松，直到圭贤不动声色地要求厉旭把它脱掉。

所幸裤子还在。圭贤不需要更多的诱惑。他们之间的小游戏已经让他体会到世界上最糟糕的 blue balls¹了。他已经开始在为之后的冷水澡所担心了。（¹：指(性冲动而得不到满足所造成的)睾丸胀疼状态）

厉旭的衬衫被扔到了一边，看到这一幕，圭贤屏住呼吸。并不是没见过，但厉旭的身体从未停止散发魅力。 _这是最残酷的折磨。地狱都不会比这更糟糕了。_ 他在厉旭的身体上亲吻着，挑逗地撕咬，双手握住厉旭的手腕。圭贤坐在他身上，把厉旭牢牢地钉在床上。

“ _好舒服。_ ”厉旭吐气。

圭贤突然把他翻过来，坐在他的下背部，小心不压疼他。虽然这种时候，厉旭多半注意不到这种事。他已经差不多精神出走了。

手指缠绕在厉旭的头发上，圭贤弯下身去，直到嘴巴来到脖子奶油色皮肤的上方。“准备好了吗？”他低声说道。

“好了，”他吸了口气。

甚至不确定该怎么做，圭贤深吸了一口气，然后牙齿咬进了肉里。厉旭一声哭喊，手指紧紧地抓住床单。圭贤僵住了一瞬间，但当他意识到厉旭并没有试图逃开他时，他继续施加压力。 _好吧。所以他喜欢这样。这是一件好事。我猜。_

圭贤在尝到铁锈味后猛地收回来。他瞪大了眼睛，盯着厉旭脖子上流下的细细的鲜血。“天哪，你还好吧？”他发疯似地把那个人翻过身来。

“嗯？”厉旭目光呆滞地嘟囔着，看上去毫无波澜。“怎么了？”他含糊不清地说。

_这是我的人生吗？_ 圭贤肩膀下垂。他不确定自己该感到筋疲力尽、欣喜若狂，还是难以置信的困惑。不过话说回来，他近一年都处于这个状态。“你感觉到……被标记了吗？”圭贤迟疑地问道，慢慢地擦去自己嘴唇上的血。

“我感觉 _棒呆了_ ，”厉旭呻吟。

圭贤点点头。“好吧，虽然答非所问，但就这样吧。”他把厉旭的头歪向一边，仔细地检查微微流血的伤口。圭贤的牙印非常清晰，已经开始形成瘀伤。“我不知道这能否保持，”他担心地说。

“没关系。”厉旭摇了摇头。“我能感觉到，”他慢慢地眨着眼睛，眼神涣散，“是对的。”

他不知道他能否相信一个现在看上去和听上去都像喝醉了的人，但圭贤别无选择。无所谓了。四天之后，他们就能得到明确的答案。

  
  
  
  


第十一次月圆时，Super Junior所有成员都挤在一个气呼呼的厉旭周围。

他们都对即将到来的事感到不安。第一次，圭贤因为太过尴尬而不愿说出他对厉旭的 _标记，_ 所以他们俩对这件事保了密。幸运的是，凉爽的天气让厉旭得以把印记藏在高领衬衫和围巾下。圭贤在月圆之前的每个早晨都检查了咬痕，他发现它很 _奇怪。_

它的颜色和印记不仅没有变暗，反而留下了疤痕。圭贤敢发誓他没有咬得狠到留下疤痕，考虑到他尝到厉旭的血后吓了一跳。他们做过不少变态事，但流血play不是圭贤的兴趣之一。

午夜的钟声敲响，他们都饶有兴致地观看厉旭变身。不同的是，这次，没有来自远处的嚎叫和过激的行为。

圭贤松了一口气，瘫倒在沙发上。“我不敢相信居然起作用了。”

那头狼立刻发现了他，跳上垫子，蜷缩在他的腿上。他高兴地哼哼着，用鼻子蹭圭贤的肚子。圭贤好奇地把它脖子上的毛推到一边，当他看到一个熟悉的咬痕时，眼睛因惊讶抖动着。

“你说“起作用了”是什么意思？”希澈皱起眉头，问道。

圭贤愣在那里。他环顾了一圈乐队成员，注意到他们脸上过于愉悦的表情。“好吧，好吧，我们试了那个愚蠢的交配的东西，”他脱口而出，皱着眉头。“它起作用了。行了吧。开心了吧？”

“非常。”利特咧嘴笑，骄傲地喘着气。

“所以你们终于还是做了？”希澈大喊着跳了起来。

“没有做的必要，”圭贤拒绝谈论。希澈焉了下去。

“所以现在是怎样？你俩是终身伴侣了吗？那意味着什么？”银赫双臂交叉，眉头紧锁。“现在开始你们不能跟其他人约会了吗？”

狼从喉咙深处发出一声低沉的咆哮。银赫全身僵硬，小心地退了一步。圭贤耸了耸肩，抚摸着狼毛。“反正我也不想和其他人约会。”

他停住了。 _等等。我刚才…_

整个宿舍都在欢呼雀跃。圭贤把脸埋在了狼屁股处。他真的就这样向队友出柜了？ _我第一次表白就这样了？_ 他试图说服自己，过去的一年里发生过比这更糟的事。往这 _该死的灾难清单_ 上再添一件有什么?

“是的。好吧，我说出来了。我喜欢厉旭。我爱上厉旭了。”第二次坦白时，房间里安静了下来。圭贤环顾四周，发现他的哥哥们终于认真了。“怎么了？”

“我们只是……开心。”利特温和地笑了笑，走近揉圭贤的头发。“我们都知道了，但很高兴看到你终于承认了。”

“不过也无所谓了，”圭贤嘟囔着推开他的手。“不会有任何不同的。”

希澈冷哼，眼睛瞪得大大的，不敢相信。“说实话，你不会真认为厉旭对你没感觉吧？你意识到你们俩这么多年来的样子吗？”

“呃，普通朋友？”

“算了吧。”银赫挥了挥手。

“无药可救。他太愚钝了。”神童摇了摇头。

利特克不以为然地咂了咂舌头。“你真的应该多加注意。”

圭贤想反驳说，他对厉旭的关注可能比其他任何人都多，如果那个人对他有感觉，他早就能意识到的。此外，这场狼人的闹剧把一切都复杂化了。圭贤甚至不知道自己在满足谁的欲望。厉旭的？还是狼的？

“随你们怎么说，”圭贤不予理会。“你们都该回去了。已经很晚了，我们已经知道厉旭不会跑到什么地方去找狼交配了。”

希澈先站起来，轻轻地揉了揉狼脑袋。“你确定你俩单独在一起没事吗?”

圭贤翻了个白眼。“你以为通常是谁在处理这些夜晚的？”

“是，是，”希澈捏了一下圭贤的脸颊。“过去的一年你做得很好。还有厉旭绝对也喜欢你，所以别发牢骚了。”

绯红爬上了圭贤的脸，然后他怒目而视。“快回家吧！”

成员们走向门口时，还一边兴高采烈地聊着天，善意的揶揄和奚落回响至圭贤处，他尽量不去理睬他们。 _那些人是你的哥哥。你爱他们。当他们不混蛋的时候是都很好的人。你爱他们。记住这个。_

“所以，一切都还好吗？”第二天早上，厉旭问。“我没跑出去？”

圭贤摇了摇头。“看起来那个标记起作用了。”他不想知道厉旭有没有可能听到了他的表白。但是按现在他看来，应该不太可能。

或者，最糟糕的情况是， _他听到了_ ，现在却因为想保护圭贤的感情假装没听到。

考虑到他这一年的运气，也是有可能的。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


接下来的几个星期，生活继续。

过了这么久，厉旭再变成狼已经不是什么大新闻了。更不用说，马上将会是诅咒的一周年的纪念日。圭贤不知道这意味着什么，但他希望这意味着一些好的事情。据他所知，厉旭的古怪行为和攻击倾向几乎都消失了。

部分原因是他被“交配”了。圭贤告诉自己，现在狼得到了满足，对他们二人而言，事情会变得越来越好。他们依旧持续着非常活跃的像是又不是的性生活。圭贤对他们“疗程”的实际情况和环境并不挑剔。

再说，他在向他的朋友提供帮助。同时满足他自己小小的、可怜的、仅仅想要触碰他喜欢的人的欲望。

圭贤努力不去思考这些。

他说服自己这样是最好的。当狼人形态还像一个残酷的阴影笼罩着他们的时候，他们没法很好地过上正常的生活。圭贤依旧不能确定他们作为人类的立场，但是随着时间流逝，他开始质疑这样的想法会不会很愚蠢。毕竟，万一狼不会消失呢？万一厉旭将会永远是狼人呢？

随着时间的推移，这些想法逐渐成型，圭贤开始试着与他们的未来和平相处。他迟早要接受这个现实，他得让厉旭知道他的心思——让狼见鬼去吧。

然后最伟大的奇迹发生了。

午夜钟声敲响的时候，也就是距第一次变身整整一年后，圭贤看着坐在那里的厉旭，惊呆了。人类。完整的。没有尖牙。没有毛。

他们交换了一个长久的眼神，想知道他们是不是在做梦。圭贤跳起来，走到最近的一个时钟前，仔细核对了一下时间，然后跑向一个日历确认了日期。他又这样重复了好几次，检查了宿舍里每一个电子计时器。一切都很正常。它本该发生。

12点05分，圭贤回到仍一动不动地坐在沙发上的厉旭身边。他大叫一声，冲向他最好的朋友，把他往后推到垫子上。厉旭发出一声惊讶的“啊！”，抓住了圭贤。他们从沙发上滚下来，砰的一声落在地上，发出了相应的哼唧声。

“厉旭 !你是人类了！你是 _人类_ 了！”他们坐起来，圭贤摇了摇他的朋友。从没笑得变现在更开心过，他又紧紧地拥抱了一下厉旭。

“这……是真的吗？”厉旭囔囔，眼睛睁得大大的，一眨不眨。他低头看了眼缠着绷带的手臂，把纱布扯到一边，惊讶地看着最后的伤口消失。直到那时，他似乎才明白发生了什么。厉旭试探性地用手指摸了摸没有瑕疵的前臂，想知道这是不是恶作剧。当他只感到光滑的皮肤时，他更用力地揉了揉。什么也没有。

他大叫一声，用双臂搂住了圭贤的脖子，又是笑又是哭。他朋友真诚的笑声和他自己的交织在一起，他温暖的怀抱从来没有如此舒适过。后退一点，厉旭捧住圭贤的脸，扑过去吻他的嘴唇。

圭贤惊讶的叫喊被迫咽了下去，他闭上眼睛，发出一声急切的呻吟。他同样激烈地回应，带着多年来积累起来的感情和渴望，吻上他最好的朋友。他的皮肤像在燃烧，嘴唇终于碰到厉旭的时，感觉就像回到了家。

“我爱你，”他在亲吻间脱口而出，用期待的眼神盯着他。他没法收回了。他也不想收回。

厉旭直点头，在另一个人的脸上布满小吻。“我也爱你，”他嘟哝，“爱了你很多很多年。”

“花了你这么久才说出来。”圭贤打趣，肚子上挨了一拳。

“你不也什么都没说！”他争辩道，眼神在对上圭贤高兴的表情时变得温和了。

“过去一年你都是狼人。从来没有坦白的好时机。”他耸了耸肩，轻咬厉旭的喉咙。圭贤满意地闭上眼睛，再次找到他的嘴，狠狠地亲了他一下。

就像他大部分的人生一样，圭贤本不该惊讶于事情没有按计划进行。就在他把厉旭推向地板，手伸进他的衬衫里时，前门咔哒一声打开了。

“你们 _他妈的_ 在逗我吗？”他咆哮着，抬头看见酒气熏天的利特和希澈，步履蹒跚。

他们咯咯地笑着，一路跌跌撞撞。终于，他们注意到圭贤和厉旭的有失体面的姿势，又爆发出一阵大笑。希澈大声吹着口哨，拍手。“厉害，圭！终于搞定了！”

利特皱起眉头，看起来很努力地在集中注意力。“等等……今晚不是满月吗？为什么小旭看起来是人类的样子？”

“什么？什么样子？”希澈眯起了眼睛。

圭贤从厉旭身上爬下来，抓住两位老人的衬衫，把他们推向门口。“狼的诅咒被打破了。伤口愈合了。厉旭不再是狼了。你可以自己上网搜。谢谢。晚安。再见。”然后他非常用力地把他们推出前门，锁在身后。透过门，他能听到他们含糊不清的抱怨声。保险起见，他还把链条锁上了。

大声地叹了口气，他靠在门上。 _这真是我人生中最漫长的一年。_

“一切还好吗？” 厉旭从角落里瞥了一眼，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。

圭贤的眼睛转回厉旭脸上挂着的讨人喜欢的曲线。他也微微一笑，点了点头。 _我想，也许这一年也不算太糟。_ 他离开门边，一把接住厉旭，长久地亲吻他。

  
  
  



End file.
